Burden of Desires
by Secluded Sapphire
Summary: Love...the fickle prospect of life. Happy endings do not come to those who love within boundaries. SetoxIsis ONE-SHOT. -Happy Valentine's Day-


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_**Burden of Desires  
**Love…the fickle prospect of life… _

Happy Valentine's Day! Although it is a pretty sad story, it just goes to show that love has many faces. Enjoy!

-II-

Isis sunk into the warmth of her bed, but in this place she felt as alone and as helpless as a caged animal. She began to recall how life had been when he had been in this bed by her side, promising never to abandon her, but where was he now? He was gone, further from the moon and the stars, he was out of her reach.

Isis lifted her light body off her bed and approached the window, the full moon sent shivers down her spineas she remembered what Seto had notified her to do, his breath even now sent a shudder down her soft, sun-kissed neck.

_"Remember Isis you can't lock yourself out of my life only I can, but now you're an everlasting guest. If you still believe in what we have meet me in the garden only when the full moon has reached atop of the vast galaxy, I want to see your beauty glow once more in the moonlight."_

His husky voice ricocheted through the chambers of her mind, although her father had forbid her from meeting with him she could not forget her first and only love. She was as eager to see him, as he was to see her. Isis quickly grabbed her a white silk robe and tied it around her satin nightgown, she tiptoed down the long corridors of her home, concealing herself every time she saw an approaching guard.

On more than one occasion, Rishid and Malik and assisted her to cunningly escape the palace walls. They once had even attempted to compel her into considering eloping, Seto had agreed, but Isis- stubborn as she was, couldn't love someone with another's disapproval.

Her marriage to another Prince of a Kingdom a few valleys away was only mere days away, if any other person from the castle embassy witnessed her meeting with the enemy of the King, her arranged marriage would be called off and it would be her head at the stake. This was a sin; she was going against the entire royal legation, she about to be married and become a Queen, yet she still couldn't abide by simple rules.

_That go against the rules of a heart._

If only her father had not been in such a sour mood, if onlyhe had not decided to pick a fight with Seto's Mentor, if only he hadn't came to the ball, if only she had never met him, if only she hadn't fallen in love with him…

_Isis_, she scolded herself. _What had Mentor said? 'If only's' allow noble people to wallow in the past that cannot be changed. It is much better to continue with head high and a clear-mind._

Yet the memories of their meeting pressed on. He had held her hand with such force, signalling he'd never let go, he took her in his muscular chest and intoxicated her with his sapphire eyes, they had danced and continued to dance like two foolish children without notion of time. But that moment seemed to defy the laws of time, as ifit would persist into an eternity.

How beautiful, the one moment had brought so many more, but this time on the sly. Their splendour had been cut short many times because of the chance of getting caught, many times she would force herself not to weep before the King, her father, he hated insolence. She endured, keeping her heart, her love within boundaries and limits, unlike Seto- who roamed freely, without a care of what people thought upon his behaviour. But who ever questioned him? Many of the townsfolk were much too frightened of his icy wrath.

Now, she had to stay true to herself and the truth was- she was no longer a child, her actions would shame her family, they would become humiliated to have their name associated with hers. She was a woman with responsibilities, although she did not agree with most of the obtuse laws, she had to tolerate them, she was going to be Queen after all.

"Isis!"

Her back shot upwards with a surprised gasp.

"Mother!" She arched around and there she was. The present Queen, still elegant even at the hour of midnight staring at with much disgrace, her lilac eyes attempting to conquer impending tears. Her raven hair flowed around her curved figure, her eyes filled with disappointment with her daughter.

"What audacity is this?" She whispered so no one could overhear. "This is a felony Isis, betrayal days _before_ marriage? How have I brought you up?" Her mother's face looked away despicably from her daughter.

"No mother, do not say that," Isis wrapped her arms around her.

"As you leave Isis, you are taking the honour of our entire family with you," her mother hissed into her ear.

She froze, she needed this last visit to rid the plagued thoughts that swarmed her head. She needed this to rid herself of her sinful temptation.

"I must meet him one last time," she looked away and began to walk.

Her mother fell upon the crimson carpet, tears streaming down her cheeks weeping silently for her daughter's return.

She finally reached the outside, Isis ran through the flower filled gardens to the place where they had first kissed, she sat on the stone seat and clutched herself as the fall breeze struck her bare skin. The moonlight fell upon, her face radiating once more, sadness reflected from her eyes, even when surrounded by such beauty of a garden, a smile could not appear upon her lips.

Suddenly she felt two strong hands grasp her waist, a light kiss on her neck placed a lump in her throat, though this might as well be the last time with him before matrimony. He lifted her face to see the blue eyes that once had shone with brilliant colour but now were lifeless and faded his eyes became saddened at the sight of her sorrow-filled eyes.

"What is the matter?"

"Seto, you and I both know this is our last meeting," she paused, forcing herself to be confident. "We must both forget our love…" Isis choked out the last few words as she removed his hands from her face and turned away to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"You're asking me to forget you?" He asked in a challenging voice. "Le me ask you of something. Can you forget me?"

She bit back her tears, her bottom lips quivering uncontrollably, she had to break his heart. She nodded.

"I've convinced myself it wasn't love," she said knowing she was paining him and herself. "Lust was the aspect in our relationship, now you must forget me and move on." Isis said starting to depart, her mouth filled with the bitter taste of deceit. Seto tightly grasped her hand and pulled her in, close to his heart.

"Isis…" was all he could mutter she looked up at him trembling in his grip.

He brought his face down to her level as his lips caught hers in a longing, tender kiss. Passion sweltered between them as intensity built, Isis came back, equalling his force. As there faces pulled away Seto, noticed the lack of emotion from her part, he brought outa small dagger, Isis gasped as she backed away from him.

"Why must you make me suffer for your obstinacy?"

He slowly took a step towards her and grasped her arm Seto slowly brought down the dagger across her suntanned skin, Isis bit her lower lip to keep her scream from surfacing. Blood lingered down the side of her arm, she brought her hand up to it and wiped a bit of blood away, she looked up at Seto, asking a silent question.

_"Now I'm the only man that has his mark on you,"_ he said as he put his dagger back and began to escape from her barrier of love. Isis felt the urge to go after him over-whelm her but she could not impel her feet to move. She watched as the only man she'd ever love walk out of her life and…_her heart…_

She turned away, her cerulean eyes watering with crystalline tears, she wanted to run after him and embrace him.

_Stop being juvenile, you have duties to follow through, for your family, who is he to you?_

Seto stopped and watched her figure slowly merge with the darkness of dawn, she did not once look his way, she truly did not love him as he did her.

_I wasted time with her, how thoughtless I was to think love ever existed within a world where everything eventually dies._

She put one foot forward.

_There is no pity among lovers…_

Another step followed.

_Life continues painfully without love…_

Tears escaped her once so blissful face.

_Death comes happily to those who have lost…_

She clenched her hands tightly in fists, forcing herself to move on.

_How do I explain what you mean to me? It kills me not to be with you…_

The shadows of the sunrise seemed much more darker now.

_When the darkness of the night comes, please come visit me and take away my loneliness…_

Isis began to run, she couldn't bare the silence of unspoken words any longer. She ran till her feet werescarlet with pain, she fell to the ground before the castle and stared up at the looming towers. What self-discipline did she have to flee from a problem? She thought she would be strong if she stayed righteous to her family but she had now proved to herself how weak and cowardly she really was.

She was weak for his love, it was his potion that made her restricted life bearable, why couldn't she listen to what everyone around who cared said? Her obduracy had taken away her happiness.

"Isis?" She looked up into the amethyst eyes of her beloved brother.

"Malik," she fell into the warmth of his robe.

"Isis, where are you going?" He asked, wiping away her tears.

"No brother, I am coming back, back to my secret hell."

_In my world power overcomes love, in my home authority is the ruler, in my heart, ice is an undying companion… _


End file.
